De Kleine JiHoon
by americanhyeong
Summary: Kalau permen kapas itu kesayangan anak anak ingusan, Jihoon itu kesayangan Soonyoung. Dan kalau permen kapas tempatnya di taman bermain, Jihoon itu tempatnya di hati Soonyoung. Di hati Soonyoung yang paling dalam hanya terisi De Kleine Jihoon, si mungil Jihoon. [HOZI/SOONHOON] [BxB/Yaoi/SEVENTEEN] rnr please.


_Klein_

..

 _Kwon Soonyoung\ Lee Jihoon_

 _And another SVT member._

 _.._

 _ **WARN!YAOI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mungil, imut dan manis. Seperti permen kapas warna warni kesayangan anak anak ingusan yang sering kita jumpai ditaman taman bermain besar. Kenapa mungil? Kenapa manis? Kenapa juga imut? Karena semua itu adalah pengertian dari seorang pria mungil bernama _Jihoon_. Kalau permen kapas itu kesayangan anak anak ingusan, Jihoon itu kesayangan Soonyoung. Kalau permen kapas itu candu bagi anak anak ingusan, Jihoon itu candu bagi Soonyoung. Dan kalau permen kapas bertempat di taman bermain, Jihoon itu bertempat di hati Soonyoung. Di hati Soonyoung yang paling dalam.

 _Spesial untuk Jihoon tersayang._

Mungil, imut, dan manis. Ah bahkan 3 kata itu pun masih kurang untuk menggambarkan bagaimana sosok Jihoon sebenarnya. Terlalu manis dan imut. Saking imutnya, Soonyoung harus rela jika kekasih mungilnya dioper kesana kemari bak bola sepak yang sering muncul di televisi pada pukul 1 malam. Hey! Kekasihnya itu bukan bola ya asal kalian tahu! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jihoon adalah yang terfavorit. Yang paling imut, kecil, mungil, tapi galak.

Karena terlalu seringnya Jihoon yang dioper kesana kemari oleh para member, Soonyoung terkadang suka berpikir apakah dia lebih baik menyerah untuk membawa Jihoon kembali dari tangan tangan member lain atau tetap berusaha. Dia jengah sekali melhat perilaku teman temannya yang mencubiti pipi Jihoon seperti mencubit pipi anak bayi. _Kekasihku bukan bayi_ batinnya. Karena Jihoon yang terlalu sibuk digrumuti teman temannya, waktu khusus untuk mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih yang resmi pun juga berkurang. Bukan berkurang, MALAH TIDAK ADA! Dan Soonyoung sangat kesal karena hal itu.

Soonyoung tidak bisa memeluk Jihoonnya. Tidak bisa mencium. Ketika ia akan melakukan sebuah pergerakan yang mengarah ke Jihoon, Jihoon akan ditarik oleh siapapun itu orang yang berada disekitar mereka. Seolah olah Soonyoung adalah penyakit rabies yang jika menyentuk Jihoon sedikit akan membuat Jihoon mati seketika.

Seperti saat ini, Soonyoung baru saja mencoba untuk memeluk kekasih mungilnya. Dan sialnya lagi gagal. Baru saja dia merentangkan tangannya agar Jihoon mendekat dan memeluknya, Seungkwan datang dan langsung menarik Jihoon menjauh sambil berteriak teriak tak jelas. Pergi menjauh dan meninggalkan Soonyoung dengan tangan yang masih merentang di ruang tengah sendirian.

"Heh? Sudah gila?" Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya, dia menatap sinis Seokmin yang menertawainya geli. "Kau bersekongkol ya?! Sial." Soonyoung melempar dua buah bantal sofa kearah Seokmin yang masih menertawainya. "Seriusan. Bukan aku yang punya ide. Aku hanya sedang berjalan dari dapur dan ketika sampai sini aku melihatmu merentangkan tangan seperti di film _titanic_. Kan itu lucu, makanya aku tertawa." Ucap Seokmin. Pria itu mendudukan dirinya disofa mengabaikan tatapan sinis Soonyoung yang berganti menjadi tatapan jengah.

"Kau harus tau! Mereka semua sudah gila! Aku sudah gila! Bagaimana bisa mereka seperti punya niat untuk memisahkanku dengan Jihoon! Aku tahu Jihoon itu mungil, imut, kecil—"

"Dia juga polos, Soonyoung."

"— oke polos juga, tapi yatuhan! Aku ini kekasih sahnya bahkan dia juga mengakui kalau aku ini kekasihnya. Aku bahkan belum sempat memeluknya dari kemarin. Menciumnya aja hari ini aku belum sempat." Kalau boleh jujur, Soonyoung ingin sekali berteriak sekencang kencangnya saat ini. Demi tuhan! Dia sebal dengan semua orang. Dengan teganya mereka memisahkan Soonyoung yang merindukan kekasih mungilnya. Sedangkan mereka tengah asyik asyiknya tertawa dan mengusak surai merah muda milik kekasihnya. _Tidak adil_ pikirnnya.

.

.

"YAAAH! Kalian harus tahu bagaimana lucunya Jihoon ketika aku bertanya padanya!"

Semua orang menoleh kearah Mingyu yang berjingkrak jingkrak girang. "Apasih? Emang apa yang kau tanyakan padanya?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Barusan aku bertanya, _kau pernah melakukan_ _ **itu**_ _dengan kekasih sipit mu itu_? Lalu dia menjawab _melakukan apa_. Yatuhan! Kalian harus lihat bagaimana ekspresinya! IMUT SEKALI! Ah aku ingin menangis. Lalu..."

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas. Bagaimana Jihoon dan dia bisa melakukan itu jika semua orang didalam rumah ini selalu memonopoli Jihoon dan dengan teganya meninggalkna Soonyoung sendirian. Sudah jelas sekali kalau Jihoon hanya dapat diam dan sibuk dengan warna merah yang imut menyembur dibalik kulit wajahnya yang mulus menghiraukan pertanyaan yang Mingyu lontarkan. Kekasihnya ini kan polos sekali _eh tidak juga sih_.

"Jihoon-ku sungguh polos huhu aku bangga sekali dia belum disentuh sama sekali oleh si mata sipit ini." Seungkwan mengusap usap matanya berpura pura menghapus air matanya. Sedangkan Soonyoung yang merasa tersindir melempar bantal yang menganggur disebelahnya kearah Seungkwang. "Sialan kau." Yang di berikan umpatan malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Kalian sedang bahas apa?" suara itu terdengar.

Semua yang berada di ruang tengah menolehkan kepalanya kearah tangga. Jihoon yang bersuara tersenyum tipis –kikuk— ketika semua mata memandangnya intens. "JIHOON! WANGI SEKALI! Sudah mandi ya? sini sini! duduk disebelah aku!" Wonwoo mengibas ngibaskan tangannya bermaksud menyuruh Jihoon mendekat padanya. Jihoon yang dipanggil pun berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan duduk disebelahnya.

Merasa ada yang kurang dari penglihatannya, Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya dan mencari cari dimana letak kekasihnya duduk. Dan ketika itu, dia mendapatkan Soonyoung duduk dipojok sofa menatap kearah televisi serius seolah olah tak terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat teman temannya yang lain. Jihoon berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Soonyoung. "Loh mau kemana Jihoon?" tanya Jisoo. "Aku mau duduk dekat Soonyoung aja deh." Balasnya. Soonyoung yang merasa namanya tersebut melirik kearah Jihoon yang berada tak jauh darinya, "Kau mau duduk disini?" tanya nya sambil menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Jihoon mengangguk kecil. Ketika Jihoon mulai mendudukan dirinya disamping Soonyoun, tangan Soonyoung yang semula memeluk bantal kini mulai melingkar disekitar pinggang mungil Jihoon yang terbalut kaos oblong putih.

"Aduh Soonyoung aduh, jangan modus deh."

"Soonyoung plis deh ya, jangan pegang pegang Jihoon kami."

"Jihoon awas, kekasih kamu pegang pegang kamu."

"Aduh aku mual lihat _ehem_ modusnya _ehem_ Soonyoung."

Soonyoung terkekeh kecil, dia melempar bantal yang tadi dipeluknya kearah teman temannya. Entah untuk yang keberapakalinya Soonyoung melempar bantal. Tak hanya Soonyoung, Jihoon juga ikut tertawa melihat kelukan teman temannya yang lain. Bahkan ia hampir saja tersedak ketika melihat Seungcheol yang berakting muntah dengan sangat sangat buruk. Mari lupakan sejenak bahwa Jihoon adalah orang yang galak, si mungil ini memang galak tapi dia sangat mudah tertawa bahkan karena hal yang tak lucu sekalipun. Dan ketika Jihoon tertawa, beberapa dari mereka memekik tak jelas _entah itu memekik girang atau gemas atau geli atau apalah_. Dan karena pekikan konyol mereka, Jihoon semakin tergelak kegelian disamping Soonyoung yang tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Ew Soonyoung, berhenti menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu. Aku _ilfeel_ ew."Minghao menatap Soonyoung geli. Sejak tadi, Minghao menertawakan tatapan Soonyoung ketika menatap Jihoon yang tertawa. Lucu sekali seperti Soonyoung ingin menelan Jihoon hidup hidup. "Biar saja, toh hal seperti ini sangat disayangkan jika dilewatkan. Kan aku jarang jarang bisa melihat Jihoon tertawa lepas didepanku. Dia kan selalu bersama kalian, makanya kali ini aku tidak mau kehilangan moment melihat orang cantik tertawa— aduh sakit."

Mengaduh kesakitan, Soonyoung melirik horor kearah Jihoon yang baru saja menyikut perutnya kencang. "Aku tidak cantik tau. Aku ini gan. te. ng!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Bukannya marah, Soonyoung malah tertawa lalu mengusak surai kekasihnya pelan. _Marah aja cantik gimana kalau gak marah_ pikirnya.

"EEY! Kalian berdua inget tempat dong! Salah satu dari kami masih terlalu muda untuk menyaksikan adegan untuk orang yang lahir di tahun 1996 keatas."

Mengabaikan protes Hansol, Soonyoung dengan sangat cepat menyambar bibir Jihoon dan mengecupnya kilat. Melupakan teman temannya yang semakin memanas karena hal yang sudah dilakukannya tadi kepada Jihoon. Dan— Oh! Jangan lupakan Jihoon yang saat ini sibuk dengan wajah merah jambunya yang imut.

.

.

" _HYUNG_! OHTIDAAK MATA POLOSKU TOLOOONG!"

"CHAN MASUK KEKAMARMU! ADEGAN INI TERLALU BERBAHAYA BAGI MU NAK!"

"KALIAN SEMUA MASUK KEKAMAR! HEY WAHAI SETAN SETAN KECIL! JANGAN MENYAKSIKAN ADEGAN TIDAK SEONOH INI HEEEII!"

Keadaan rumah semakin ricuh. Apalagi setelah adegan Soonyoung yang mencium Jihoon tepat didepan semua member. Disaat semua member tertua sibuk menertibkan member muda yang menangis karena kegiatan Soonyoung yang merusak kesucian mata mereka, Soonyoung malah asik memeluk Jihoon dari samping. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya terdiam dan tersenyum malu ditengah tengah semburat merah mudanya.

"SOONYOUNG! JIHOON! KALIAN HARUS MEMPERTANGGUNG JAWABKAN SEMUA INI!"

"Aku tak mau, _hyung_. biarkan saja mereka melihat. Toh mereka nanti akan merasakannya juga, hehe."

Dan setelahnya suara tangisan Chan terdengar kencang dari arah tangga.


End file.
